Sonic's Great Adventures
by Shadouge4Ever
Summary: This is the adventure story of Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive.
1. Linda

I own none of the characters except for Linda.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SONIC'S POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A flash of light tore across the mountaintops. It screamed through cities and erupted through forests. It was the fastest thing on Earth—me!

I whipped around the world on my super-fast feet. It didn't matter that I couldn't really see anything going a thousand miles an hour, because I had already seen everything. China, Europe, Africa, I'd seen it all. I had been so bored these days with nothing to do. Strangely enough, Eggman hadn't been showing up to try and beat me. And Sam, the racer, had oddly lost interest in racing me.

At some point in time, I had suspected something was up. I mean, Eggman _not _coming after me; Sam _not _wanting to race me; it was totally off. But somewhere along the line, I had just dismissed it. My friends, especially Chris, said that I should stop for a while and 'rest'. But I can't rest; I'm a constant ball of energy. And you can't keep a ball of energy restrained. There's just no way.

The others always said to 'sit back, relax, and enjoy the things that are happening around you', but I never listened. So I would just run around the world a couple dozen times to pass the time—although only about five seconds passed by anyway.

So why did I go around looking for trouble? you might ask. Because I wanted thrill, I wanted adventure, I wanted something exciting to happen. _That's _why.

Adventure hadn't come in so long, I lost hope in it. I stopped wishing that it would come. I felt like the world was coming to an end.

And then…something _amazing_ happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SONIC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was running around the world, like I had said earlier, and looked up for no reason. I saw, in the sky ahead of me, something falling. I picked up speed and stopped on the spot directly under where the thing was falling. As it got closer, I saw that it looked kind of like a person.

"Wait a minute," I murmured, squinting, then shocked myself. "It _is _a person!"

I couldn't just let the person hit the ground, but I didn't know what to do. So I just held out my arms in an attempt to catch him or her, and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew, I was knocked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SONIC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up, my head hurt. I tried to sit up, but something was pinning me down. I looked down to see a white bat wearing a blue tube top, black rocker-girl pants, and black rocker-girl boots. At first I thought it might be Rouge in a new outfit, but then I noticed that she had a large bang with a purple stripe covering half of her face. She also had purple eye shadow and purple lip gloss, and she was thin.

'Who _is _this girl?' I thought to myself.

Then she stirred, and slowly fluttered her eyes open. When she saw me, she asked, "Where am I?"

Apparently when her vision cleared, and she saw me staring at her, she jumped up and started backing away quickly, but I tried to calm her down.

"Hey, hey, it's ok, nothing happened," I explained. "I was running and I saw you falling from the sky, so I ran over and caught you so you wouldn't die."

"Well, at least I know you're telling the truth," she commented.

Then she stumbled and started to collapse, but I caught her.

"We need to get you somewhere safe," I said, and picked her up and held her bride-style.

I ran at top-speed to Chris' house (mansion…whatever) and met Amy, Tails, and Cream in the living room. Cream was watching her favorite TV show, and Tails and Amy were bickering over who I would sit next to when I got back. When Amy saw me holding the strange girl, she jumped up and clasped her hands to her cheeks.

"Oh, my goodness!" she exclaimed, "what happened? Who _is _this?"

"I saw her falling from the sky, so I rescued her," I told them.

Then Tails jumped up also and cleared a path to the couch. "Lie her down, and I'll get Mr. Tanaka."

"And I'll get Ella," Cream said, unattached from her show.

They went in different directions as I placed the unconscious stranger on the couch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SONIC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Will she be ok?" Cream asked as Ella placed a bag of ice on the girl's forehead.

"I'm not sure, dear," Ella answered. "She doesn't look so good."

The girl was as pale as her snow-white hair as she lied on the couch. Ella pulled a blanket over her and they left the room so to let her get better. I, however, stayed in the room with her. I studied her features.

She looked just like Rouge, only with a large bang and purple everywhere.

'Could this girl be her sister?' I thought.

She stirred under the blanket and made faces.

'She's dreaming,' I thought. 'But of what?'

Suddenly, the girl sat upright and let out a small scream. I jumped, but finally collected myself after I realized what had really happened. The girl buried herself in my chest, seeing as I was the only one there. She was shaking.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked softly as I put my arms around her in a hug.

"It was horrible. Horrible!" she cried.

I looked down and realized she really was crying.

"What was horrible?" I asked. "What did you dream about?"

Now she was calming down. She gently pushed away from me and sat upright. Then she took a deep breath.

"I dreamt about what happened to me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SONIC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We all sat around her, each of us a cup of hot chocolate in our hands. We listened closely, interested to hear what had happened.

"So there I was, on Dr. Eggman's hovercraft-thing. My partner was holding a gun, and pointing it at Dr. Eggman. He had already destroyed the other two bots, and now he wanted to kill Eggman. I tried to stop him, but I wasn't fast enough, and Dr. Eggman was killed. Then my partner turned to me and was about to shoot me as well, but I stopped him that time. I slapped the gun out of his hand; but he didn't care, because he knew he could kill me anyway. So he kicked me in my head and knocked me out, and I fell off the hovercraft. The next thing I knew, I was alive, and staring into the eyes of my rescuer—Sonic."

"But, I don't understand," Amy said. "Why were you with Dr. Eggman in the first place?"

"That's…kind of personal," she answered.

"Wait," Tails interrupted. "What was your partner's name?"

"It was…" she began, "…Shadow the Hedgehog."

The gang looked at each other, shocked, exchanging gasps and whispers of Shadow's name.

"Shadow's known for being evil!" Tails explained. "He's known for wreaking havoc among the cities, and the deaths of hundreds of people!"

"My God, I had no idea!" she said worriedly. "That must have been before I moved to Station Square."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Linda."

"Well, Linda, don't worry, 'cause we'll protect you," I promised, and gave her a thumbs-up. "No doubt Shadow will be after you if he ever finds out you're alive."

Linda nodded and said, "Thank you."

"No prob. That's what buddies do."

I shot her a cheerful smile and she shot a shy one right back. I could tell that she belonged in our group. This was her place, where she _needed _to be. And I knew that this friendship would last for a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SONIC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Ella made us breakfast like she always did. Chris went to school, leaving with a delightful, "See ya, guys!"

"I'm glad that you all accept me here," Linda told us. "Thanks for making me feel like I belong."

"No problem," Amy replied. "Like Sonic said, 'That's what buddies do!'"

"Well, I'm gonna go ahead and take a walk," I said, after finishing my breakfast.

"I'll go, too," Linda said.

"We left and walked outside along the sidewalk.

"So, you feelin' better now that you got a bodyguard?" I asked playfully.

"Well, yes, I do feel quite safer," Linda answered. "And I am happy that we are friends. I mean, I've never had a friend like you. I thought Shadow was my friends, but…"

"It's ok," I said, so that she wouldn't have to finish that painful sentence. "Shadow doesn't deserve a friend like you. You're so good, he doesn't even deserve to go on _missions_ with you."

She blushed then, and I could really tell that by the look in her eyes, she had never had a real friend before. That made me sort of sad, because I had always had friends, ever since I was little.

"Say, why don't I get you some ice cream?" I offered, ashamed that it was out of pity.

"Sure, that'd be great!" she answered, a little more cheerfully then I'd expected.

So we went to the local ice cream parlor and got some ice cream. I got vanilla and she got chocolate, but something didn't feel right. I suddenly felt sad and empty. I didn't want ice cream anymore. I just wanted to run around the world like I normally did and just think. Think about everything that had happened, and everything that she had told me.

"Hey, um, no offense or anything, but I'd like to be alone for a while," I told her. "I need to think for a bit."

"Ok," she said. "I was ready to head back anyway."

She didn't seem upset or disappointed or anything. She was happy. I wondered how a person could be so darn happy after everything that had happened to them.

So I watched as she walked in the other direction, waving, a smile on her face. I wondered about her, and when she was out of sight, I began my run.

'Why? Why is she so happy?' I thought. 'She _lost _Dr. Eggman, who was apparently like a father to her. And her partner/friend is _evil._ She got knocked out and was almost_ killed_ by a hundred foot fall. It just doesn't make sense. And what of her past? She's _obviously_ not evil, so why would she be hanging around with Shadow? And I guess that explains why Eggman hasn't been coming to kill me; he's been so busy with Shadow—probably training him or something. This is just so much to take in. And all so suddenly.'

I ran for about an hour—which must've been more than a billion times around the world—then decided to go home. I'd thought enough of Linda.

When I got there, Amy, Tails, and Cream were huddling in a spot under the front 2nd story window. When I got closer, I realized that they were huddled around glass, and that the window above was broken. Amy was holding Cream, who was shaking, and Tails was examining the broken glass. I also noticed that there were grocery bags on the ground by their feet.

I went up to them. "Hey, guys, what's going on?"

Tails turned to me. "Linda's gone. We have no idea where she went, or even what happened. All we have is glass from the broken window."

"My theories are that she either left because she didn't like it here," Amy added, "or someone _kidnapped_ her."

I looked down at Cream, and Amy followed my gaze.

"She thinks that Linda committed suicide," she whispered to me. "But I told her that if Linda had done that, we would have found her body somewhere."

"Plus," I whispered back, "she doesn't have a reason to do that. She's always so happy."

"Hey, guys!" Tails called. "Look what I found!"

We crowded around Tails. He pointed to a piece of broken glass—there was a black hair on it.

"It's a clue," he told us. "Amy, could you go get the tweezers?"

Amy nodded and left. When she did, Cream clung to me.

"Think it could be Shadow's," I asked Tails.

"It's highly likely," he answered. "Linda doesn't have black hair."

Amy came back and handed Tails the tweezers. He then picked up the hair and dropped it in a plastic bag.

"Let's go see who this hair belongs to," he said, then we all followed.

We went to the computer room. There were tons of things there to use for solving crimes. Tails walked over to an analysis computer and placed the hair under a scanner. He pushed a few buttons and a picture of the hair showed up on the right side of the screen. Pictures of billions of people flashed by as the computer searched for a match. So many faces to choose from, yet so little time. Suddenly, a face showed up on the screen—the match for the hair—and we all gasped.

"Sh-Shadow!" Tails stuttered.

"Come on, guys, we _gotta _go find him!" I exclaimed.

"Sonic, if I didn't know better, I'd say by the way you said that, it sounded like you have a crush on Linda," Amy said, somewhat jealous.

"Trust me, Amy, I _don't _have a crush on Linda," I said calmly. "I just want to make sure she's safe; and I really want to take Shadow down before he kills anyone else."

"Sonic's right," Tails agreed. "She's a member of our group, and what's more, we promised to protect her if he ever came looking."

"We failed her," Cream said quietly, her eyes tearing up.

"No, Cream, not yet," I told her. "We're going to get her back from Shadow, and destroy him once and for all!"

"I'm with Sonic," Amy agreed.

"Me, too," Tails also agreed.

"Great," I said. "Cream, stay here. We don't want you at risk."

Cream nodded and left the room.

"Guys, it's up to _us _to save Linda," I shouted. "Let's _go_."

So then began our journey for Linda, and we weren't going to let anything stop us. We were going to find her and bring her back safe and sound. And we would finally have our chance to get rid of Shadow. Although, I had to admit that I was going to miss Dr. Eggman. This would probably be my last chance at adventure. And I was going to live this one out to the very end. No matter how long it was going to take, I was determined to find Linda and Shadow. I was going to take Shadow down hard, and then the world would be free from the chaos that he caused. I would be the hero of Station Square, the greatest creature to ever live. And everyone would know the name _Sonic the Hedgehog_!


	2. Finding Help

We were on our way to rescue Linda, and I was feeling really heroic. I would be a hero after this. And Linda would probably like me even more. We were flying through the air in the X Tornado, and we passed by Angel Island, were Knuckles was undoubtedly guarding the Master Emerald.

"Hey, look, there's Angel Island," Amy said. "Let's stop by."

"What?" I responded through my headphones. "We don't have time to stop. We're on a mission!"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Tails said to me. "We could ask Knuckles for help."

"Fine," I replied. "But don't expect him to say yes."

So we landed, and I jumped off of the wing of the plane. I met up with tails and Amy, who were gazing up at the pyramid of stairs.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I said, passing them up. "Come on."

We climbed up the hundreds of steps and saw Knuckles lounging next to the Master Emerald.

"Hey, Knuckles," Amy called, trying to wake him up.

"Huh?" Knuckles, now waking up, murmured. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to ask a favor of you," Tails told him.

"What is it?"

"We met this girl named Linda," I answered. "She got kidnapped, and we would really like some help."

"Please, Knuckles," Amy jumped in. "We could really use it."

"Hmm.' Knuckles, thought for a moment, then sat up.

"Sorry, guys," he answered. "I gotta stay here and protect the Master Emerald."

He patted the giant emerald and smiled. "It's really the only thing I want to do today."

"Well, we tried," I said. "Come on, let's get going. We don't want something really bad to happen to Linda."

"Sonic, can't you just pretend that this trip is mainly to destroy Shadow?" Amy asked as we descended the stairs. "For my sake?"

"Amy, this trip _isn't _mainly to destroy Shadow," I told her. "It's to save Linda. And why is it bothering you so much?"

"Well, it seems you've taken a pretty big liking to her," she said. "I just don't want you to be taken away from me. You're my Sonic."

"Look, I know all this is complicated and confusing, but we can straighten out all these feelings _after _we save Linda. Her safety is the main point of our traveling. We have to find her and Shadow."

"I was afraid you'd say that," she replied. "I knew it; I've lost you. Now that Linda's in the picture, there's no place in your heart for me."

"That's not true," I told her. "You're my friend. And I care a lot for you; I would be doing the same for you if you had been kidnapped."

"Oh, Sonic," she commented, "I'm so glad! I _knew_ I wasn't fading from your feelings!"

I smiled a cheerful smile at her and she smiled right back. Amy was my friend, and I cared for all of my friends.

It was about that time that we reached the X Tornado. Tails and Amy climbed inside and put their headphones on their heads; I got onto the wing and did the same, then signaled Tails to take off. As we were lifting off the ground, I spotted Knuckles giving us a thumbs up. I waved at him, and then we took off, ready to start looking for Linda again.

~SONIC~

We reached a mountain a while later that stretched like a wall.

"Just go over it," I told Tails.

"That's a pretty tall mountain," Tails replied. "I'm not sure the X Tornado can take that kind of pressure. I'm still trying to work that bug out."

"And even if it could," Amy added, "you'd fall off, Sonic."

"Yeah, you're right," I said. "Okay, then, let's land."

So we landed, and found out that there was a cave at the foot of the mountain.

"Why had we never seen this before?" I asked.

"It was covered by all these trees, so we couldn't see it from the sky," Tails answered.

"It looks like we're going to have to go through this cave to get to the other side," Amy commented.

"Well, I guess we're walking from here," I said. "Come on, let's explore this cave."

We went inside; this seemed to be the only place I'd never been. I could see why—it was always covered by the trees. But it was amazing! It wasn't what you'd expect a cave to be; dark, cold, damp…it was actually pretty. The walls were sparkly, and there was a cute little echo of water droplets. There weren't rocks and spikes everywhere; there were shiny pebbles scattered on the floor, and the walls seemed as if they had been dusted, ridden of any cobwebs.

I became a bit suspicious; a cave couldn't look this way all by itself. I wondered if someone lived here, but though it was a little strange that someone would want to live in a cave.

"Hey, look!" Amy suddenly said, interrupting my thought. "A bright spot, over there!"

I looked and saw that she was right. There was a bright spot just ahead, so we went to see what was there.

"I hope it's the exit!" Amy said.

"Not likely," Tails told her. "These mountains are pretty thick. More than likely, there are tunnels that go all throughout the cave, leading to different places."

We kept going and saw what was causing the bright spot: treasure! Yes, treasure! Gold, jewels, gems, even crowns! There was a gigantic pile of it, making it a mountain of riches!

"Wow, look at all that gold!" Amy said excitedly.

Then we heard a voice.

"Is someone there?" a somewhat deep, female voice called. "Who is it?"

Suddenly, the white bat we knew as Rouge came out from one of the tunnels. When she saw us, she seemed to relax, yet tense up at the same time.

"Oh, it's just you," she said, and sat on top of the pile of gold. "How did you find my cave?"

"It's a long story," Amy told her.

"I have time to spare," Rouge replied.

"Allow me," I said, stepping forward. "I was running, like I usually do, and saw someone falling from the sky. I caught the person and realized that it was a white, female bat. She looked just like you, except for a few minor details. So I took her back to Chris' place and we did our best to heal her. The next day, she was perfectly fine; she and I went for a walk together and talked a bit, then she headed back to Chris' and I continued my run. About an hour later, I returned to Chris' and saw Amy, Tails, and Cream huddled. I later realized that the second story window had been broken. Tails found a black hair and we identified it as Shadow's."

"Shadow?" Rouge said. "He's not rampaging again, is her?"

"We don't know," Amy replied.

"But we know he kidnapped Linda, so we're on our way to find her," I said.

"But what history could she have with Shadow?"

"She said that they used to be partners," Amy answered.

"Damn," Rouge commented. "I knew I shouldn't have left."

"What?" I asked.

"I couldn't have know that this was going on," she answered. "I had quit Eggman's team a while ago—when he started losing all the Chaos Emeralds to you guys. I stopped talking to Shadow; it's been a long time since we last went on a mission together."

"I guess that's why Dr. Eggman made Linda a part of their team," Amy said.

"Yeah, what's her background story for that?"

"We don't know that either," I answered. "She said it was personal."

"Hm, well, I can't gather much with that little information," Rouge commented, thinking.

'At least I know now that Linda's not related to Rouge,' I thought. 'Good, because that would have been awkward.'

"Hey, while we're here, could you show us the way out?" Tails asked Rouge.

"Show you the way out?" she said with a smile. "Hell, I'll go with you."

"Hey, thanks, that's great," Amy thanked.

"We asked Knuckles to help, but he insisted on staying and guarding the Master Emerald," Tails added.

"Oh, don't mind Knucklehead," Rouge said, rolling her eyes. "He's just lazy. Besides, he knows the Master Emerald will be mine on day. Now come on, follow me."

So we followed Rouge to the exit; we had gone through a lot of tunnels.

"Thanks for helping us out," I said. "We really appreciate all the help we can get; and we would be completely lost without you."

"Hey, anything to put Shadow back in his place and calm his emotions down," she replied. "Plus, I really didn't have anything better to do."

"You just hope we find treasure on the way there, huh?" Amy said playfully.

"Heh. It seems you've learned something about me," Rouge replied.

Then she turned to me. "So, Sonic, where are we going anyway?"

"To Eggman's lair," I answered. "That's the best place to look."

"Um, Sonic, you do realize he's not going to go to the first place you'd look, don't you?" she replied.

Then I stopped in my tracks. She was right; he wouldn't go to Eggman's. What was I thinking?

"Oh crap," I said. "I completely forgot about that!"

"Well, because of that, it looks like we'll have to walk around until we find him," Rouge said, annoyed at me. "But he could be anywhere by now. He could even have gone in the _opposite _direction that we're walking."

"Damn, she's right," Amy said. "We didn't think about that."

"Okay, then, Rouge," I said, "how about you go search the area around where we came, and even beyond that?"

"I guess I could, seeing as how I will get much farther than you," she said. "Alright, I'll fly around and see what I can find."

She then took off and flew into the cave, disappearing around the corner of one of the tunnels.

"I can't believe we hadn't realized that," Amy said. "He could be on the other side of the world right now!"

"It's ok, Amy," Tails said. "Everything's going to be ok. We will find Shadow and save Linda."

"Yeah, we'll find 'em," I jumped in. "And we're not gonna stop until we do! These kind of things always turn out the best for us."

"Yeah, in the past," Amy added. "I don't know about this time, guys. Shadow is really strong, and from what Linda said, he really hates her."

"And there's no telling _how _he found her at Chris' house," Tails told us. "He's really clever, Sonic. And he could easily take us down."

"Yeah, without Rouge or Knuckles to help, you're as done for," I agreed.

"Wait, '_you're_'?" Amy said.

I couldn't believe she had caught that.

"Why us? Why would it just be _us _that's done for if we find Shadow?"

"Amy, it's just that," I told her, "I can defend myself if I'm cornered. Me and Shadow are equals. We're both clever and smart, we both have super sonic speed, making us fast on our feet, and face it, we're both dashingly good-looking."

Amy actually giggled at that last one, and Tails rolled his eyes playfully. Good thing I was funny and accurate at the same time, otherwise those two wouldn't have been laughing.

"So, anyway, we're just going to wander around until we find him?" Amy asked.

"Well, mainly, yes, that's the point," Tails answered, "but we're not just wandering around. We do have lots of places that we could check. And with Rouge flying around, we can cover more ground; and even if Rouge finds Shadow and we're long gone, we can count on her to take him down."

"Yeah, Tails is right," I jumped in. "She's always had a special connection with Shadow. She might even be able to calm him down without fighting."

"Well, I guess that is true," Amy said. "I mean, I know Rouge usually only cares for a mission if there's jewels involved, but she seems to like being around Shadow. I guess we _can _count on her."

"That's the spirit," I said joyfully. "Now, come on, we've got a guy to stop and a girl to save!"

And that ended another segment of our adventure. But there were still many, many more to come. Our journey was not yet over, and would not be over for a while. We would keep searching for Shadow and Linda, and we wouldn't rest until we found them. Shadow could be anywhere, but he was usually one to stay within his boundaries. I had had enough encounters with him to know that he would never leave this city. No matter how much he wanted to get back at Linda, I'm sure he wouldn't go somewhere that's not even familiar to him. So we had a pretty good chance of finding him. And even though we couldn't fly anymore, it gave us more time to look around the ground and find out where he might be hiding. And, I must admit, we could also cover a lot more ground if Amy wasn't with us; Tails could fly and I could run. But, she was with us, a part of our group. She was also strong, so she could fight off Shadow with us (even though I'msure she couldn't handle him alone). And Tails has even had experience with him, trying to save Cosmo and all. So all in all, we had a really good shot at this, and I knew we would find him one day. I just knew it.


End file.
